mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 162: Mystery at the Petting Zoo
"Mystery at the Petting Zoo" was originally released on August 5, 2013. Description We're rarely correct about most things on this podcast, but we're not sure there's ever been a single episode packed with so many un-truths as the one you're about to listen to. We apologize to all Gluten-sensitive humans and leprosy-infused reindeer in advance. Suggested Talking Points The New Doctor, Cialis Sisters, Jamba Jovi, Catching Up, Holofoil Blues, High School 2, Dillon the Bathroom Monster Outline 07:07 - Recently my teenage sister has begun to claim that she is gluten sensitive. She says she gets diarrhea whenever consuming these products. This has resulted in a lot of inconvenience, as we now have to screen every restaurant's gluten-free options to see if we can eat there or not (she's the only one in our family with any food allergy); however, she will often eat donuts, breads and other snack foods, and even whole dinners which do contain glutens, with apparently few side effects, and when we remind her of this she says she doesn't care because she wants it. Am I right in calling her out in these situations, or do I just keep quiet and let her deal with her own side effects (if any)? -- Gluten Trouble In Green Texas 12:45 - Y - Sent in by Merideth Mehan, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Ever since I've done yoga, ladies started to really feel attracted around me like a magnet? Does yoga help release a lot of pheromones or something? Because a lot of them stare at me and touch me 23:05 - I'm a guy, and whenever I see friends who I have not spoken to in a while, I don't have any good catching up questions. I feel like maybe this is a guy thing, because girls seem to have long and exciting conversations when they see someone for the first time in some time, but I just go straight back to normal conversation as if we hadn't had time away from each other. Is that normal? How do you guys catch up with friends? "How've you being doing?" - does it demand anything other than "fine, thanks" in response, and any other questions that I'd think were too vague to generate anything worthwhile. I'm still in school, which I'm guessing is pretty relevant. -- Gmail 31:14 - I once ripped my little brother's foil Charizard Pokémon card in a fit of teenage rage. It has been twelve years, and my brother still has not forgiven me. He said the card was worth fifty dollars, and I've provided him with money quite a few times over the years, but he still brings up that Pokémon card every chance he gets. How can I get him to forgive me or at least quit bringing it up? -- Amber In Arizona 37:24 - MZ - Sponsored by Ninjas vs. Podcast. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Wham Bam Pow. 43:00 - Farm Wisdom * Farmers feed cows magnets. * How to survive a mountain lion attack. 47:07 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Can a 27 year old sign up for high school again? I want to see if I can go back to high school. I have a car and bigger muscles now so I think I will be more popular the second time around and I've always wanted to be prom king. What do I need to go back to high school? 53:56 - My boyfriend and I wanted to know what's the socially acceptable age group for visiting a petting zoo. We don't have any kids, but he really likes animals. They have reindeer! -- Zany In Zaftig In The ZooFollowed up upon in Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One 62:07 - Housekeeping 66:39 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Puni Mahajan, who asks: I love green day very much.where do u live? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Ira Wray Category:Krista Whalen Category:Farm Wisdom